<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichigo Discovers Quidditch by AWholeFleetOfShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627713">Ichigo Discovers Quidditch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeFleetOfShips/pseuds/AWholeFleetOfShips'>AWholeFleetOfShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeFleetOfShips/pseuds/AWholeFleetOfShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo discovers quidditch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ichigo Discovers Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一護はクィディッチを発見します。<br/>ついに、一護は自分の道を進んだ。この瞬間を何年も待っていたような気がする。とはいえ、それは言い過ぎだとイチゴもわかっていた。一五歳の時にソウルソサエティの真実を知って以来、高校を卒業した時のことを考える時間はほとんどなかった。</p><p>しかし今、高校は本当に終わりを告げていた。満員電車が線路に沿って走る中、コンクリートの建物や草の生えた丘の中腹を見ていると、その事実はあまりにもはっきりとしていた。</p><p>一見不機嫌そうな顔をしているのでわからないが、一護は窓際の席をありがたく思っていた。他の席は見知らぬ人たちで埋め尽くされていたが、一握りの気まぐれな十代の若者たちは、車内の様々な明るい黄色の鉄棒や吊り下げハンドルにぶら下がっていた。</p><p>彼のそばに座っている老婦人も悪くはないと一護は思っていたが、彼女が膝の上の派手な赤いバッグをつまんで、時折中身をかき分けてからシャッターを閉めて、落ち着きのない雌鶏のように肘を上げて席に座っているのを無視できれば、それも悪くはないと思った。</p><p>一護が気にしなかったふりをするのを諦めたのは、旅の四分の一くらいの時だった。一護は鼻をつまんでから、座席の下から荷物をざっくりと掴んだ。いくつかの瞬間のために周りを掘った後、彼は彼の慎重なパッキングにもかかわらず、まだもつれた混乱になるように管理していた青いイヤホンのセットを引っ張り出した、唯一のイヤホンのリードが達成することができますの種類。</p><p>観察者は当然のことながら、ストレスを感じている人が非常に小さな人に緊急手術をしていると勘違いしているかもしれないが、電車の中でこの混乱を解きほぐした後、一護は、彼の携帯電話に接続して、耳につぼみの一つを詰め込む前に、それはこの地味な群衆の中でも気が散ることはないだろう、と意気揚々と接続した。</p><p>強烈なギターのリフが始まると、イチゴは席を移動し、今にも財布の中に手を突っ込んでいるように見える小さな老婦人から離れて、電車の窓際にもたれかかった。</p><p>次の大きな停車駅がすぐそこまで来ている。一五郎は、これで窓際で羽繕いをしている雌鶏のように肘をついて飛び回ることにますます満足しているように見える老婦人から逃れるための手段として、自分を窓に貼り付ける必要性がなくなるのではないかと、罪悪感を抱きながら願った。その間、彼にできることはただ窓の外を見つめることだけだった。</p><p>その後、空が暗くなり始め、一護が車室の横にずっとくっついているような気がしてきたとき、暗い形のものが窓の向こうにふわりと現れた。</p><p>もし彼が窓の左上の角から熱心に見つめていなかったら、彼はそれを完全に見逃していただろう。<br/>突然、列車の上からさらにニつの黒い物体が降りてきて、一つ目の物体を追いかけてきました。</p><p>もし彼がソウルソサエティの信じられないほど奇妙で素晴らしい世界に慣れていなかったら、他の一七歳と同じように、その形がただの大きな鳥だと思い込んで、その光景を瞬きして見過ごしていただろうと思います。しかし、一護はこの世界が奇妙で、一見説明のつかない奇妙なもので溢れていることをよく知っていました。</p><p>今、彼は本当に注意を払っていたので、非常に人間の形をした三人の突然の出現は、まるでほうきに乗っているかのように、頭上をズームしていたが、一護にとってはあまり信じられないことではなかった。</p><p>しかし、一護の頭の中では、警鐘が鳴り響くのと並んで、一連の疑問が渦巻いていた。</p><p>一護は席から立ち上がって、窓ガラスに頭をぶつけそうになりながら、飛んでくる人たちを追いかけた。 しかし、彼らは刻一刻と遠ざかっていき、列車の角度によってすぐに見えなくなってしまいました。</p><p>幸いなことに、三人の姿が遠くの山の麓の森の梢の上にそびえ立っていた時、低いチャイムが駅に到着を知らせた。この時、一護はどこの駅か全く知らなかったが、気にもしていなかった。</p><p>「くそっ！」。彼は立っているところをひねって、パックを引っ張り上げてから、文字通り興奮して鳴っている老婦人の上に飛び乗るようにして、息を切らした。「なんだよ...」 彼は彼が彼の方向性を収集する前に、彼は工場のいくつかのナッツショートだった老婦人を扱うよりも、より差し迫った懸念を持っていたことを決定する前に、イチゴは吃驚した。</p><p>彼は混雑したホームに飛び出す前に、数秒のうちに立っている乗客の周りに飛び出した。</p><p>彼の身長がなければ、通勤客の群衆はすぐに彼を圧倒していただろう。平均以上の身長、常に不機嫌そうな顔、そして鮮やかなオレンジ色の髪を持つイチゴは、親指のように目立っていた。</p><p>彼は群衆の上をスキャンして、上の通りへと続く階段を見た。</p><p>それは、いくつかの押したり、押したり、全体の多くのダーツとかわしたりして、イチゴのために上の開いた通りにそれを作るためにかかったが、それでも彼は進み続けなければならなかった。</p><p>今、彼はいくつかの肘の余裕を持っていたので、彼は彼のパックを掘って、彼は近くのアパートの非常階段を登り始めましたが、それはたまたまかなり高いです。</p><p>彼は小さな灰色の携帯電話を取り出し、片手で浦原の発明した怪しげなソウルフォンの一つと、彼の神バッジを取り出した。</p><p>彼は自動的に浦原の商店に電話をかけ、風変わりな店主がすぐに返事をしてくれることを期待した。</p><p>「もしもし、浦原商店さん、どうですか。<br/>「浦原、いい加減にしろ、俺だとわかってるだろ！」 浦原の、耳障りの良いほどの歌声での紹介に、いちごは雷を鳴らした。<br/>浦原の返事は全く平然としたものだった。こんなに早く連絡が来るとは思っていませんでした。<br/>「うらはら！」「うらはら！」。私が乗っていた電車の上を三人の人が飛んでいったんですよ。ほうきに乗っていたんですよ！」「うらはら。何が起こっているか知っているのか。」一護は階段を上るように要求した。</p><p>彼は長い沈黙によって答えられた。「浦原、何が起こっているか知っていますか。帽子と下駄だ！」</p><p>ビルの屋上に着く頃には、彼は息を切らしていた。人間の体をしている間は特に、それは長い道のりだった。 ここからは、人間の姿ではなく、ほうきに乗って飛んでいる人たちを追いかけることはできないだろうとわかっていた。</p><p>浦原の返事を半秒ほど待ったが、ラインは沈黙したままだった。イライラした一護は、「答えが出たらかけ直してくれ！」と怒鳴って電話をビルの屋根の上に叩きつけた。翳る光の中で目を細めて、一護は遠くの木々や低いコンクリートのビル群を見渡した。</p><p>「おいおい、おいおいおい、おいおいおい」謎の飛行物体を必死に探しながら、彼は呟いた。霊力を探そうともしたが、ソナーのような力の波を出しても、怪しげな霊力は検出できなかった。不正なクインシーやフルブリンガーの気配すら感じられなかった。まともな霊能者もいない。一護は当惑した。箒に乗って飛び回るのは完全に人間の現象なのではないかと、彼は落胆していた。</p><p>一護が犯人を見つけることに希望を失い始めていたのと同じように - 誰が、明らかな理由にもかかわらず、彼は魔女と考えることを拒否した、少なくとも彼が何が起こっているのかを確かに知るまでは、彼はいくつかの奇妙なものを見てきたが、実際の魔法はまだ少し多すぎた - 木々のすぐ上にちらつきがあった。やがて三つの遠くの形が、森と山の麓の間の何もない細い空間の上を滑空していた。</p><p>他の誰にとっても、遠くの形はすぐに大きな鳥として見捨てられただろうが、一護は、しかし、彼が獲物を見つけたことをすぐに知っていたので、何も考えずに、彼は彼の胸に彼の神バッジを叩き、彼の体から彼の魂を強制的に押し出して、彼の後ろの硬いコンクリートの屋根の上に大体着地させた。</p><p>一護は自分の背中から荷物をもぎ取り、急いで左前ポケットにソウルフォンと神バッジを詰め込んだ。</p><p>そして、三人の飛翔する姿を確認すると、建物から飛び降りて、建物から建物へとフラッシュ・ステップを踏んで、すぐにターゲットに追いついた。</p><p>森の中をフラッシュステッピングするのは全く別の問題で、木々は両刃の剣であることを証明した。鬱蒼とした葉と多数の枝は、彼を飛ぶ人々から隠すが、同じ木は飛ぶ人々を彼から順番に隠すだろう。彼はすぐに彼らを見失ってしまうだろう。</p><p>だから、すぐに考えて、彼は空に向かった。それは非常に危険なことだったが、一吾は、彼らの真上と真後ろにしっかりと留まっていれば、見つからずに彼らを追いかけることができるだろうと考えた。</p><p>太陽の光は今、山の上でちょうどピークに達したところで、山に影を落としていた。</p><p>蠅が山の頂上に登ってくると、一護は少し後ろに下がり、山の影に部分的に隠れるようにしていた。</p><p>三人は肩越しに一瞥もせず、一護は戸惑った。三人のうち、一度も尾行されているかもしれないと思ったことはなかった。</p><p>試合後の祝賀会で汗だくになって騒いでいるサッカー選手の群衆の中に身を隠していた時でさえ、夜市との最後のトレーニング・セッションでは、彼女はいつも彼の隠れ場所の一つ一つから彼を嗅ぎつけていた。彼は、彼らのアドレナリンの高まりが彼の霊力を隠すのに役立つと思った。しかし、彼らの腐った靴下でさえも彼を救うことはできませんでした。その代わりに、無意識のうちに押し込まれて、押し付けられて、恥ずかしさのあまり圧倒された後、彼女はクローバー畑の中の背の高いケシのように彼を選び出した。</p><p>いや、この謎の人物たちは彼の存在に全く気付いていないように見えた。彼らが非常に生意気なのか、それとも特別に演技がうまいのか、一護は手の込んだ罠に足を踏み入れていたのである。</p><p>霊圧のこと、手の込んだ罠のこと、恥ずかしい状況のことなど、すべての考えは、山の尾根を登ったとき、風に飛ばされた枯れ葉のように、一吾の頭の中から飛んでいった。</p><p>一五郎は、呆然としていた。彼の短い人生の中で見てきた奇妙で不可解なものの後に、この山の頂上の向こうにあるものは何も彼を準備することができませんでした。</p><p>彼が山の尾根の向こうに見ることを期待していたものは何でも：軍隊、奇妙な異次元の獣、より多くの山。それはこれではなかった。</p><p>山の尾根の高さは、一護が衝撃でつまずいたところで、空中の高いところにある彼の腰掛けから、下の景色を広く見渡せるようになっていた。</p><p>彼の左手には、太陽の光が山の側面と、そこから不自然な成長のように突き出た巨大な鉄の構造物を照らしていた。</p><p>その大きさと壮観さは壮観である。一護は、その巨大なコロシアムがどれほどの大きさなのかわからなかったが、もし山の麓に深く埋め込まれていなければ、山頂に旗のようにそびえ立ち、自分の存在を示していることは間違いないだろう。</p><p>「なんだこれは」目の前の光景に浸りながら、一護はゆっくりと呟いた。一瞬の静寂を打ち破るように、突如として、「フウッ」「フウッ」の大合唱が聞こえてきました。飛んでいるのは三人の箒乗りだが、彼らだけではなかった。彼らは、彼らの友人の頭の周りで興奮して飛び回っていたより多くのフライヤーによって空気中で結合されていた。最初の三人のフライヤーは黒っぽいコートやスカーフ、手袋をしていたが、この新参者たちは明るいローブのような服を着ていて、風になびいて飛び回っていた。よくわからないが、赤と白のローブは日本の国旗によく似ていると一護は言っていたが、五人が不規則に飛び回っているので、詳細はわからなくなってきた。</p><p>一護は着地した時に身を潜めた木陰から静かに見守っていた。何を見ているのかわからない。彼に悪党のスターンリッターや狂暴なホロウを与えれば、彼はすぐにそこに行ってしまうだろう。</p><p>だが 彼は何も知らなかった 何も知らなかった。</p><p>一護は自分の考えを脇に押しやったが、グループが急速に遠ざかっていることに気づいた。その時、イチゴは彼らが思ったように鋼鉄のコロシアムに向かっていないことに気付いた。その代わりに、彼らは右に曲がっていて、色鮮やかなテントや露店の海に向かっていた。それまで気づかなかった彼は、印象的なスタジアムの光景に気を取られていた。</p><p>しかし、その光景を目の当たりにしてからは、目をそらすことができなくなっていた。遠くでは多くの音が鳴り響いていた。</p><p>一護は、野営地の端まで飛翔する集団を追いかけることを決意した。この距離からでも、山のふもとを囲む低木の原野とテントの海のはずれの間に、草原が広がっているのが見えた。</p><p>一護が五枚のチラシを追うごとに、カラフルな野営地の細部は次第にはっきりとしてきて、近づけば近づくほど、一度に一つの細部に集中することが難しくなってきた。控えめに言っても混乱した。</p><p>魔女や魔法使いのかなりの部分の現代的で奇抜な服装がなければ、彼はナルニア国に足を踏み入れたと信じていただろう。時折、奇妙な服を着た人々の間には、さらに奇妙な生き物が点在していた。 時々一対の明るい目、毛むくじゃらの鼻や鋭い爪がテントの後ろから現れたり、成長する群衆の間に飛び出したりしていた。 一護は、うろこ状のラブバードのような生き物が、ある女性のトロピカルハットのジューシーな果実をかじっているのを見たと言っていた。</p><p>今までにイチゴは、より良い言葉の不足のために、キャンプ場の端に達していた。チラシが飛ぶように彼はすぐに気づいた、彼はそれ以上彼らに従うことができないだろうことを先に飛んで、彼は人々の信じられないほど奇妙な外観にもかかわらず、彼は痛い親指のように突き出すだろうことを確信していた。そして一度だけ、一護は彼らの注意を引くのは自分の髪の毛ではないと確信した。</p><p>一護は最初の三人のチラシを追っていたとき、彼らは敵対的なグループだと思っていた。これまでに出会った奇妙な能力を持った人々の中で、危険でもなければ、何か邪悪な動機を持っている人は一人も思いつかなかった。</p><p>しかし、彼らは彼を困惑させた。確かに彼らは奇妙な声を出していたし、全体的にも奇妙だったが、彼らが脅威であることを示すものは何もなかった。しかし、一護はまだ彼らがここで何をしていたかについて不安に思っていたが、一護はその表紙で本を判断しないことを経験から知っていた。 草の葉のような地味な敵が致命的な相手になるのを見てきたのだ。</p><p>そんなことを考えているうちに、一護は目の前の問題に戻ってきた。一護はもっと調査したいと思った。問題の核心に迫り、彼らがここで何をしているのか、特に山の中腹にあるあの怪物のような構造物が何なのかを突き止めるために。 詳しく知るためには、彼は中に入らなければならないだろう。</p><p>しかし、彼は自分の髪や黒いローブが注目を集めるとは思わなかったが、彼の二本の大きな斬馬刀が間違いなく効果を発揮するだろうと確信していた。本格的な刀はおろか、お粗末なバターナイフも一本もない。</p><p>だから一護は、五人のフライヤーが頭上を飛び交うのを見ながら、ますます不安を募らせていった。</p><p>彼らの叫び声は、下界の距離と動きにかき消されてしまった。</p><p>大きな音がして、一護の注意がテントの一つのきらびやかな砲塔の周りに消えてしまった空間から引き戻された。</p><p>テントの海の端にある小さなテントの突出したガイロープから、一人の不運なティーンエイジャーが片足をほどいているのを、一護は見ていた。</p><p>何がひどい音を立てているのかはすぐにわかった。少年は必死になって大釜の入った小さなパントリーを腕に、腰には隙間のある帆布の袋をすくい上げた。幸か不幸か、かなり重そうだったので、彼の背中に高い位置にあるゴツゴツしたパックは、しっかりと縛り付けられたままだった。</p><p>一護は目を見開いた。</p><p>少年が必然的にロープに引っかかって飛ばされてしまう足を持ち上げた瞬間、一護の反射神経は一気に加速した。</p><p>瞬く間に、一護は強い手のひらを胸に当てて少年を安定させ、踵を押し戻した。</p><p>一護の安定した手によって、二分間の間にまたしても悲惨なパフォーマンスを披露して少年を屈辱から救ったにもかかわらず、三基の銅製の大釜は不安定な足場から揺り動かされた。</p><p>一護の右腕が反射的に飛び出し、手のひら、前腕、肘の付け根で大釜を受け止めて落下させた。一護は息を止めているように見えた少年から離れたときに思った。</p><p>彼らの下から引き剥がされる前に、数回の心拍数の間に沈黙が続いた。</p><p>「慧！慧、今の音は何だ」怒号のような声が響き渡りました。「大釜を落とさない方がいいぞ、息子よ！凹みを一つでも見つけたら、テントの中で手で叩き潰してもらうぞ、豊橋天狗のシーカーが密告者を捕まえた時にな、絶対に！」</p><p>背が低くて厳しそうな母親が、白い房と飾りのついた鮮やかな青のテントの横を行進してくるので、少年の慧は息を呑んだ。</p><p>母親とイチゴの間で必死になって見ていた息子は、母親とイチゴ、そして彼の左手に広がる草むらの間を見ていました。</p><p>「それについて考えないでください。」 慧の母親は、短くて硬い棒を慧の方向に突きながら、ゆっくりと声を上げました。「私はあなたを呪うだろう。」 女性は警告した。</p><p>背の低い女性とその息子が続けると、一護は立ったまま好奇心旺盛なパントマイムが展開されるのを見ていた。</p><p>「これは誰ですか」女性の鋭い口調で、二人の少年の注意を引いた。</p><p>「えーと、これは...えーと、これは...えーと...」慧はつぶやいた。その光景を見て、彼は完全に不意を突かれ、ショックで息を呑んだ。</p><p>慧の母親は首を振って「チッ」と言いながら、彼らの横に立っている背の高い人物に目を細めた。</p><p>慧は息を止めて、母親の反応を予想しながら神経を尖らせていた。慧の経験では、母親の気性は自分と同じくらい短かった。慧は心の中で安堵のため息をついた。母親の視線は見知らぬ男の武器ではなく、彼のオレンジ色の髪の毛に注がれていた。</p><p>「さて、」母は吠えた。「息子が自分の舌を見つけられないので、教えてください、あなたの名前は。」</p><p>一護は一瞬躊躇した。一護は一瞬だけ躊躇したが、その厳しい女性を観察した後、二人に疑いの余地を与えることにした。ゆっくりと手を伸ばし、女性に握手を求めた。「黒崎一護」 と答えた。</p><p>女性は彼の手を握って握手する前に、鋭い目で見つめた。</p><p>「初めまして、黒崎です。私は佐藤千恵子、このホッピングポットは息子の慧です。女性は期待に胸を膨らませながら、早口の自己紹介を終えた。</p><p>しかし、一護はホッピングポットが何なのか知らなかった。思い切って「はじめまして」と曖昧な返事をした。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>